Choices Unseen
by WanderingAnariel
Summary: Sequal to Choices are Always Given. Of all the choices we make, sometimes it's the ones that are unseen to the rest of the world that affect those we love the most. This story is in the process of being written after a long hiatus my brain says different


A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys! I was having a really hard time figuring out where this one was going. Hehehe and for the cliffie! Thanks to _Sarah the mutant farm girl_ and _BlindingFirefly _and _Knoxdiver_ who is helping me revise my last story and a great sounding board.

Also if you haven't read _Choices Are Always Given_, you might want to do that, as this story picks up right were the other one ends.

And knoxdiver hasn't beta'd this yet so all mistakes are mine. (I know, but we have hectic school schedules and college is a bit of a pain...and I figured I've kept you waiting long enough)

****

2222

Sam sat in the hard, plastic chair, watching irritably as Dean and Montana tried to avoid running into one another as they paced. Under different circumstances he would have found it funny, however not knowing what exactly what had happened to Adyn, ensured that a continuous loop of worst case scenarios cycled through all three heads. Every time a doctor came into the waiting room, the boys stiffened, only to be disappointed when another name was called. So they waited, as the clock beat at a slow, mournful dirge. At the hour mark, Montana was ready to kill the clock; at an hour and a half, Dean was ready to kill the damn thing; at two hours, even Sam was sending murderous thoughts toward the clock; at two and half hours the only thing that saved the clock from being a pile of broken pieces was a doctors arrival. The three boys stared intensely at the doctor, hoping that is was for them, but fearing to be let down.

"Family of Adyn MacKenzie?" He asked.

"Here," They all three said at the same time, with a sigh of relief.

The doctor looked at the three.

"I'm her brother." Monti choked out tiredly.

"I'm Dr. Davis. Your sister is severely dehydrated, exhausted, and there is some swelling on the brain that caused us some concern. It also necessitated an induced coma; to make sure the swelling doesn't go up, or cause any more damage. We don't think there will be any permanent damage, but the possibility is there."

Montana's knees gave a little at that, but the strong arms of Dean and Sam kept him from crumpling completely.

"How long will she be i-i-in a coma?" Dean inquired for Montana.

"As soon as the swelling goes down, and she wakes up." Dr. Davis paused a moment before continuing. "There was a small complication beforehand...nothing serious. She came to briefly. She was delusional, kept yelling about a 'Mony'? that was in trouble. She was combative with the staff, and while trying to restrain her, she took a swing at an intern who ducked causing her to hit her arm on the table. The impact broke her arm. I'll say though, she has quite a right hook." Dr. Davis absently rubbed his jaw. "We set the arm, and my professional opinion is that no further complications will occur. Do you have any questions?"

'O. God! She broke her arm trying to get to me; to make sure I was ok...' Was all Montana could think.

"When can we see her?" Dean once again spoke for Montana. After all was slightly more used to the hospital side of the job than Montana.

"You can see her now. We just settled her into a room."

"Thanks, doc," Sam told the man, as he ushered his brother and Montana towards the room Dr. Davis had indicated.

Montana sank into the chair by Adyn's bed. He felt he could sleep for a week. He understood why Adie was overly exhausted. Battling anyone with one's mind taxed one's energy levels beyond the comprehension of most. To his credit, he was trying to hide his weariness from Sam and Dean, because he wanted to stay near Adie, but he was doing a pretty sucky job at it.

"Montana, why don't you head back to the house and grab some sleep. One of us'll stay here and call if something changes." Sam suggested gently.

"No...have to stay...if she wakes up... don't want her hurting herself..." the words were anxiously slurred, as Montana's exhaustion started to gain a greater hold upon him.

Sam started to argue with Montana, but Dean cut him off with a look.

"Montana..." Dean said softly. "Adyn's not going to wake up in the next 24 hours. If she wakes up and finds you in need of hospitalization, she will kick all of our asses. You know she'll start whupping your ass the minute she wakes up, which will only prolong her hospital stay, and has the potential to make her injuries worse. I know you don't want that, and I'd kick your ass if that happened. Now. Sam's going to take you home and the minute you wake up he'll bring you back. Got it?" Dean commanded.

Montana stared wide-eyed at Dean, taking a moment to process what was just said, then nodded obediently, climbed wearily to his feet, and walked dazedly out the door; Sam following close behind.

Dean stopped Sam momentarily to whisper, "Slip him a sleeping pill. He won't sleep at all otherwise." Sam nodded then followed Montana, to ensure a safe trip to the Impala.

Sighing, Dean turned around, pulled the chair close to Adyn's bedside, sat down, grasped the hand of her good arm, and waited.

SNSN

Montana was stumbling into the house thinking the entire time, that maybe he shouldn't have had that last drink. As he sat down on the couch and sat the alarm on his phone for an hour, it hit him that he hadn't been drinking, and that he should probably get to work on that whole sleep thing. As he laid down a glass of water was thrust in front of him. He pushed it away, while moaning, " I don't wanna..."

Sam pushed the glass further into his hands. "Drink it," he growled in an impressive imitation of his father. "Adyn was dehydrated, we don't' want the same thing happening to you."

"Sam, she's a fire creator and user. I create and use water. The odds are against me dehydrating." Montana grumbled as he tried to blink his vision straight.

Taking a plan from the _Dean Winchester's Guide to Getting Your Way_ , Sam countered simply, "Well have fun explaining that to Adyn..."

Montana scowled and downed the water placing the empty glass back in Sam's hand. "Wake me up in an hour..." as soon his head hit the pillow he was out cold. Sam covered him, made sure the alarm on Montana's phone was off, put up protection charms and salt lines, and then wandered into the backyard to think.

SNSN

Dean sat vigilantly by Adyn's side. He wouldn't trade his position for anything, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of sitting with nothing to do. Nothing to do equaled time to think and that was something he tried to avoid.. Thinking led to feelings; feelings to emotions; emotions to weakness; and weakness led ultimately, to a slip up and then death. However, right now all he could do was think.

Michael had materialized in front of them, with no signs of demonic activity. Then again, they weren't completely focused on looking for demonic signs, considering the circumstances, so he couldn't be sure that Michael was really an angel. But the short while he'd known Adie, she didn't seem the type to mindlessly believe something just because someone said so.

'_God!'_ he thought, '_I'd give just about anything to hear her say I told you so.'_

'Don't worry Dean-o, she'll pull through...' an achingly familiar female voice whispered in his ear. Jerking around to see who was playing such a cruel trick, he was met with utter emptiness.

"I'm losing my mind..."

SNSN

Sam found a bench underneath the giant oak tree housed in the McKenzie's backyard. _'The perfect place to think,'_ He settled comfortably on to the wooden seat and pondered the most recent events to transpire in his life. Michael appeared to them out of nowhere. Almost enough to make him believe in angels again. Almost. Just because he appeared didn't make it true. After all he thought the priest was the real deal too. However, it did add merit to the whole angel bit, seeing as how Adyn and Montana said Michael was out there. All that coupled with the rapid disappearing act at the hospital...well...that was kind of creepy actually.

Michael stood slightly behind Sam, watching him. Michael had been given a momentary reprieve from watching over Adyn, as others, including Sam's angels had been assigned to Adyn so that Michael could talk with Sam. Michael still hadn't 'shown' himself, he wanted to stay invisible as long as he could.

Sam was getting antsy. Something felt...off. He glanced over his shoulder, saw nothing, shrugged and stood to go inside.

"Don't go."

Sam whirled around. Sitting comfortably in the spot Sam had just vacated, was Michael.

"Do you do that a lot?" Sam asked shakily.

Michael thought a moment. "Yes. I find it most enjoyable. Although it loses its effect after a while. Montana and Adyn rarely jump anymore, unfortunately. But their sarcastic wit and banter make up for lack of fun I get in the scare department."

"Is there a reason you're here?" Sam queried hesitantly. He was, after all, used to supernatural beings, but conversations with them was an entirely different game. Honestly he wasn't sure what protocol was when in the presence of supposed angels.

"It's ok Samuel. Just be yourself. We figured you'd have questions. So I was sent to answer what I could." Michael reassured Sam.

"How do I know you're really an angel?"

"Well, you know I'm not possessed because I appear and reappear at will. However that still leaves the option of a demon. You could try Holy water." Michael reasonably suggested..

"I could." Sam drawled. "But that didn't work on the yellow...uh..Baal."

"True. But he didn't drink it, did he?" Michael pointed out causing Sam to nod thoughtfully. "While Holy water doesn't work on some of the more powerful demons, not even Satan himself can ingest Holy water."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sam eyed Michael skeptically.

"Sheesh, Dean would have been easier...I tried to tell them..." he muttered. "You don't, but it couldn't hurt and you could always put a salt line for me to step over. Adyn and Montana keep some in the shed." He paused. "Or...you could always put up some Devil's Traps or Solomon's Key's up."

Sam nodded, seeing the wisdom of the suggestions, got the salt, put up a line, and then put up a circle of Devil's Traps. As soon as these preparations were done, he handed Michael a flask of Holy water.

"Bottoms up!" Michael said cheerily before downing the entire flask, handing it back to Sam, Michael smoothly stepped over the salt with no problem, before duplicating the same feat with the Devil's Traps. "Happy?"

Sam blinked. "Ok so you're a pure spirit... who drank the last of my Holy water..."

"Oh don't cry about it. I'll get you more, Montana and Adyn have enough. I should know, I made most of it."

"So why am I special?" Sam asked, "and what's up with the special kids?"

Michael smiled, slightly, "as direct and to the point as the McKenzie's. Unfortunately, I can't answer that."

"Because you don't know? Or because you aren't allowed? And why couldn't you just heal Adyn on the spot?"

"Ahh, now that I can answer, and it is probably the best answer I am allowed to give as to the special bit as well. There are rules about what I can do and when. In no way am I allowed to interfere with a humans free will, and can only divert or change consequences with a direct order from the Almighty. And while I know how most things turn out, only my boss knows the exact details of everything."

"That sounds like a heaping load of Bullshit, if you ask me." Sam said dryly.

"I suppose. However, you don't see how this all ends because I didn't heal her."

"And how does it end?"

"Nice try, Sam, but no cheating."

Sam sighed. He was kind of glad angels existed, but he wasn't thrilled about the fact that having them around didn't really do any good.

"Now that isn't true Samuel Winchester. When we are invisible, in Guardian mode, we do a lot of good. We prompt you to duck, stop a lot of things from ever reaching you, and general Guardian things like that."

"Everyone has a Guardian angel?"

Michael nodded, "Or 'guardian' demon. And I use guardian loosely." He stressed.

"What is used to determine whether they get and angel of demon?' Sam asked.

"The person, and what they believe." Michael stated simply.

"What do I have?"

"Oh, you and Dean both have angels. A lot of angels."

"Why? We aren't exactly model believers..."

"Maybe not model, but you believe, even if just a little. Otherwise exorcisms, crucifixes, etc... wouldn't do you any good. Any more questions?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Sam asked in jest.

"No, but Dean will be calling in a few minutes, so I was trying to wrap this up before then."

Sam thought a moment. He wanted his last question to be a good one after all. "What about Jess and Mom, and Dad?"

Michael smiled knowingly, "Jess and your Mom are fine. They miss you and love you. Your Dad... well he is sorta in limbo... which is a first...but he's fine too. He's waiting for this to end. But he's good. He would do what he did again if need be."

Sam's phone rang just then. Sam gave Michael an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it Sam. I'll be around." Michael said as he dissipated and went back to Adyn and Dean.

"Hello?" Sam answered the phone and went back to the bench to talk to his brother.

****

2222

There you go. Review. Good, bad, fugly, I wanna know it all. Any questions that you think of, cause honestly, I know where the story is going, and how everything makes sense, but I forget that ya'll don't live inside me head sometimes, so feedback, please!


End file.
